This invention is related to wearing apparel for attracting attention to the user by intermittently illuminated lighting means, and more particularly to such apparel in which a series of light-emitting diodes are individually mounted on a reflector which magnifies the illumination of the diode, and connected to a mercury switch so that the diode's illumination depends upon the position of the user's limb.
There are a variety of activities in which a user desires to attract attention either to warn others of his presence or for other reasons such as when the user is roller skating, ice skating, bike riding at night, directing a safety patrol, jogging or walking at night, or dancing.